Studies are projected for the study of the relative turnover of IgM and IgD on the lymphocyte membrane. Further investigations on the character of the T cell receptor will be performed with special emphasis on a new immunoglobulin. The characterization of the B cell histocompatibility components related to the murine Ia system will be continued. Their value in tissue typing will receive special emphasis.